The present invention relates to optical fiber products and, more particularly, to optical fiber storage transition products and methods for using the same.
Optical fiber networks are increasingly being installed to support high-speed voice and data communications. Increasingly, the optical fiber coupling is being expanded out from the central office of the communication service provider companies, such as Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs) to the subscriber locations, such as homes or businesses, where conventional copper wiring was conventionally used. Such alternate methods of providing bandwidth to subscriber locations are often referred to in the telecoms industry as Fiber to the Home (FTTH)
Optical fanouts are one of the components that are commonly used in optical fiber telecommunication systems. Optical fanouts are a type of device that provides a physical transition between cabled fibers that, typically, have only a 250 um coating, and individually jacketed and connectorized fibers. Fanouts are typically employed in Central Offices and in outside plant applications where individual fibers need to interface with telecommunications equipment or devices via a fiber optic connector.
Optical fanouts have been commercially available for many years. One common type of fanout design uses 900 um (micron) outer diameter loose buffer furcation tubes that are sleeved over the individual 250 um coated fibers to provide physical protection during handling of the connectorized pigtails. Such fanouts are typically potted. Also, devices originally designed for indoor use have been extended into outside plant environments, which have revealed a cold temperature sensitivity in some designs. The temperature sensitivity is generally due to differential thermal expansion moduli of the materials comprising the fanout. When exposed to typically specified low temperature environments (i.e., −40° C.) the optical loss of some fibers in a fanout can increase to unacceptable levels.